Son paysage créa mon coeur
by Melanie Pattinson
Summary: Edward est un paysagiste talentueux. Son but, être reconnu pour son travail et non son travaillera d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir y arriver. Lorsqu'un jour il croisera la route d'une certaine Isabella Swan, fille d'un riche homme d'affaires récemment décédé. Isabella, impressionnée par le fabuleux travail d'Edward, l'aidera dans son aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a toutes et oui je suis enfin de retour sur , je retente l'aventure avec vous et j'ai décider de ne pas priver certaine de mes lectrices pour quelques rageuse alors me voici.

Je réécrit comment ? Je fais un chapitre de Son Paysage créa son coeur ensuite un de Bad Romance ainsi de suite deux fictions par deux pas tout en même temps. Avec mon boulot et mon déménagement ça ferait beaucoup trop.

* * *

Résumé :

Son paysage créa mon coeur !

Edward est un paysagiste talentueux. Son but, être reconnu pour son travail et non son passé.Il travaillera d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir y arriver. Lorsqu'un jour il croisera la route d'une certaine Isabella Swan, fille d'un riche homme d'affaires récemment décédé. Isabella, impressionnée par le fabuleux travail d'Edward, l'aidera dans son aventure. Mais aura-t-elle remarqué l'homme qu'est vraiment Edward plutôt que son travail ?

* * *

Chapitre 1

Snow Patrol - Run

PDV d'Edward

Aujourd'hui j'avais énormément de chance, aucun nuage gris, c'était mon jour de chance alors autant en profiter tant que je le pouvais. Je m'installai sur un rebord en béton au bord du lac et sortis mes affaires. Mon carnet à dessin ainsi que mes crayons et tout le reste de mon matériel nécessaire.

Je dessinais tout ce que je voyais, le pont au loin fait de pierres, les arbres sur le côté gauche et vers le pont, d'immenses sapins hauts de plus de deux mètres. Je vis également des montagnes en arrière-plan, le tout se reflétait dans l'eau. Je prenais le temps qu'il me fallait et me laissais souvent entraîner par ce que je faisais, ne prêtant jamais attention à l'heure. Je lançai des coups de crayon par ci, par là, tout en sachant ce que je faisais, rien n'était fait au hasard. J'entrepris tout d'abord de dessiner les contours des montagnes, du pont, des arbres, du lac et terminer les détails de tout le paysage.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner lorsque je mis la touche finale à mon dessin, ma signature. Je regardai alors celui qui venait me déranger : Emmett, mon frère.

« - Oui Emmett, pourquoi tu viens me déranger, je suis en plein travail. »

« - Edward, il est midi bordel, tu viens manger quand parce-que moi je t'attends depuis un moment et je suis avec Alice, donc ne la fais pas trop attendre ou elle va t'en vouloir », rit-il

« - D'accord, je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de ta copine ça va aller. J'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes, le temps de tout ranger et de venir en voiture, on se retrouve où ? », le questionnai-je

« - Comme d'habitude, au restaurant « Le Royal » ça te va ? »

« - Oui ça me va parfaitement, à tout de suite et dis à Alice que je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je raccrochai, remis mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac de sport noir. Je filai vers ma vieille voiture, dont je n'osais même pas dire la marque mais bon tant pis : une veille Chevrolet rouge qui avec l'âge avait viré orange.

Je m'installai dans ma voiture, tout en posant mon sac sur le siège passager, je démarrai et partis. En route pour le fameux restaurant, beaucoup trop chic pour mon pauvre petit compte en banque. J'arrivai devant le restaurant, il restait une place de parking libre, je m'y garai. Décidément, j'avais beaucoup de chance, ça n'allait certainement pas durer. Je pris mon sac, à l'intérieur j'avais un cadeau pour Alice. J'espérais qu'elle allait aimer, bon ce n'était pas un vêtement mais je faisais ce que je pouvais pour lui faire plaisir, je l'aimais bien et elle rendait Emmett heureux.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, j'étais vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé avec un léger trou au genou droit, ce qui était fait exprès, un tee-shirt blanc et un grand manteau marron, alors tout de suite on vous demandait si vous aviez réservé pourquoi j'avais l'air d'un sdf ? Non j'en étais pas encore à ce point là, même si j'admirais les sdf, ils ont du courage de vivre à l'extérieur dans des températures glaciales. Une fois que l'hôtesse d'accueil eut compris que j'étais sur la liste, elle accepta de me laisser passer et d'aller rejoindre Emmett et Alice. Cette dernière me sauta dans les bras et je la serrai bien volontiers, tandis qu'Emmett me donna une tape virile dans le dos.

« - Je suis content de vous voir vous deux, vous m'avez manqué », leur avouai-je.

« - C'est de ta faute aussi, on n'a pas idée de disparaître dans la nature pendant des mois », m'engueula Alice.

« - Désolé mais vous savez ce que c'est, quand je commence à bosser je ne m'arrête pas et je continue de chercher des paysages jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me réveille », rigolai-je.

« - Ce que tu peux être rêveur Edward, tu devrais aussi passer voir ta mère, elle se fait un sang d'encre pour toi. »

« - Je n'y manquerai pas, au fait Alice j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. » J'ouvris mon sac et pris le cadeau que j'avais à l'intérieur. « Tiens ouvre-le, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. »

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et ouvrit son cadeau, elle resta là, sans bouger.

« - Euhhh... je suis désolé, ça te plaît pas ou je suis trop nul... », commençai-je.

« - Non mais tu rigoles j'espère, c'est magnifique Edward, j'adore, comment tu as pu le faire ? »

« - Ben, j'ai volé une photo à Emmett. »

Je lui avais offert un portrait d'elle, encadré dans un cadre marron à fleurs, le dessin avait été réalisé par mes soins, heureusement qu'Emmett avait une photo d'elle et que j'avais pu lui voler parce-que sinon j'aurais jamais pu le faire. »

« - Non t'es sérieux, tu m'as piqué une photo ? Mais j'ai rien vu, dis-moi comment t'as fait ça pourrait me servir. »

« - Même pas en rêve Em' et puis t'avais juste laissé ton portefeuille sur la table, j'en ai profité tout simplement et puis on va dire que tu n'es pas très vigilant », lui révélai-je.

« - Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Edward », me menaça-t-il.

Un serveur vint nous interrompre :

« - Vous avez fait votre choix ? Madame ? Messieurs ? »

« - Euh... alors attendez voir, pour moi ça sera une salade au thon », lui répondit Alice.

« - Pour moi des raviolis aux champignons », lui dis-je.

« - Et moi, je voudrais une côte de porc avec des frites puis des pommes dauphines », répliqua Emmett.

Le serveur nota le tout sur son carnet et repartit avec de gros yeux suite à la commande d'Emmett

« - Emmett mais t'es pas possible, je te jure que si tu continus je vais finir par te mettre au régime mon bébé », le menaça Alice.

« - Mais mon p'tit lutin, j'ai besoin de forces moi pour pouvoir bien grandir et devenir un homme fort », lança Emmett.

« - Emmett t'es pas possible, t'as 26 ans, t'es plus un gamin j'te signale et Alice, je parie que le matin il boit encore du Gervais comme les enfants ? », demandai-je.

« - Oh mais quand le matin il n'a pas son Gervais ou son Actimel, monsieur nous fait une crise, c'est de pire en pire je te jure. »

« - Hey mais... Oh ce n'est pas vrai d'abord et puis c'est bon le Gervais et l'Actimel ça me permet de garder la forme. »

« - Ok c'est bon, on a compris je crois Emmett, t'as besoin de ta boisson énergisante pour bien commencer le matin », rigolai-je.

Le serveur nous interrompit en venant nous apporter nos plats commandés quelques minutes plus tôt, Emmett commença à dévorer son plat des yeux, ce n'était pas possible cet homme n'était pas humain.

« - Emmett, comporte-toi comme il faut, t'es plus un gamin », le gronda Alice.

« - Désolé chérie mais j'ai faim moi et puis après le sport qu'on a fait, je dois reprendre des forces mon amour. »

« - Bon sinon, changeons de sujet. Et toi Edward, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? T'as beau être mon beau-frère ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu », me demanda Alice.

« - Oh tu sais moi, la routine. Quand je ne dessine pas, je voyage pour trouver quelque chose à dessiner, tu sais le dessin c'est ma vie. »

« - Donc en gros, tu fais toujours des trucs de gonzesse ... AIEEE mais Alice pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

« - Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ce que fait ton frère n'est pas un truc de gonzesse comme tu dis, ce qu'il fait est magnifique il a un talent incroyable pas comme toi qui te prélasses toute la journée sur le canapé. »

« - Ouais d'accord j'ai compris? Ed, donne-moi ton astuce pour faire craquer les filles ? »

« - oh tu sais avec les filles, je n'ai pas de succès puis même les gens me voient comme un bon à rien, un menteur alors... »

« - Mais arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es un Cullen mon frère alors remonte la tête et regarde droit devant toi. »

« - Ouais, bon faut que je finisse vite, j'dois filer j'ai un rendez-vous », leur mentis-je.

Je les aimais plus que ma propre vie mais je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur ma vie, j'en avais honte, personne ne voulais m'engager, ou plutôt me faisait confiance par rapport à mon passé. Mais malgré ce qui m'était arrivé, j'allais m'en sortir même si je devais me battre pour ça.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je me levai, embrassai Alice et Emmett, pris mes affaires et partis à ma voiture. Je redémarrai sans savoir où aller. Je roulai peut-être des heures ou des minutes je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais au milieu de nulle part, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, c'était peut-être un domaine ? Un château ? J'en savais rien mais tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était dessiner cette merveille. Je me garai sur le côté et pris mon matériel.

Je pris la décision de rentrer, après tout, il avait l'air d'être désert et un château comme celui-là, ça fait rêver. Il était immense, je dirais plus de cinq mètres de haut, le toit bleu foncé, absolument magnifique. Si ma mère était là, elle aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Je contournai le château et tombai amoureux de l'arrière de cette sublime demeure. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et dessinai ce que je voyais, c'est-à-dire, l'arrière du château avec ses escaliers en colimaçon, son allée interminable, ainsi que l'immense arbre derrière le balcon. Je repris les détails des escaliers et décidai de m'attaquer à la fontaine à quelques mètres des escaliers. Elle formait un cercle en colimaçon elle aussi.

Puis je m'attaquai aux détails qu'il y avait aux alentours, des graviers, la pelouse, les arbres... Au moment où j'allais mettre la touche finale à mon dessin, je vis une jeune femme dans l'allée, magnifique. Elle regardait loin devant elle, dans ses pensées, les cheveux au vent. Son parfum arriva directement à mon nez, elle sentait le freesia.

Je décidai d'ajouter cette déesse à mon dessin, ce qui le rendrais encore plus magnifique. Une fois fait, je fus satisfait de mon travail. Je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de briser ce moment mais ce fut elle qui le fit. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et me vit. ET MERDE, je suis dans la merde, je commençai à prendre mes affaires et j'allai m'enfuir quand mon travail s'envola et comme par hasard jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle le rattrapa avant que le papier ne s'envole à nouveau. Saleté de destin je te hais, maintenant j'étais bien obligé d'aller la voir pour le récupérer ou je m'enfuyais en lui laissant ce que je venais de dessiner il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je pris la première option. Bon Edward le trouillard, tu te casses, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle s'avança vers moi et leva la tête de ma feuille :

« - C'est vous qui avez fait ceci ? », me demanda-t-elle en désignant mon piteux dessin.

« - Hummm ... Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir pénétré chez vous sans votre accord mais je croyais que personne ne vivais ici », lui révélai-je.

« - Oh ce n'est pas grave au contraire, personne ne vient ici. Je suis toute seule maintenant alors quelqu'un qui vient dessiner ça me va, surtout si ce quelqu'un dessine aussi bien que vous », me sourit-elle.

« - Oh, heu... merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez. »

« - Je voudrais vous poser une question, comment vous appelez-vous déjà ? », me questionna-t-elle.

« - Oh désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen, oui allez-y je vous écoute. »

« - Le dessin, c'est une passion ou un métier ? »

« - Oh ben en fait, j'aimerais vraiment que ça soit mon métier mais comment dire, je cherche actuellement un employeur », lui révélai-je.

« - ça vous dirait de rentrer boire un verre, on pourrait en parler tranquillement ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« - Euh... vous êtes sûre ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« - Si je vous le propose, c'est que vous ne me dérangez absolument pas » me répondit-elle.

Je la suivis jusqu'à son salon, plus j'avançais dans cette demeure plus je me sentais comme dans un film. Ce ne pouvai pas être réel qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse posséder ce merveilleux château. Elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise, je retirai ma veste et m'assis dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle allait me chercher une limonade. Une fois qu'elle fut de retour, elle posa ma boisson en face de moi sur la table tandis qu'elle se mit à siroter la sienne.

« - Bon alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui... alors comme ça, vous cherchez du travail ? »

« - Euh... c'est un peu ça oui », lui répondis-je en commençant à boire ma boisson.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, je le vis au froncement de ses sourcils. Elle était vraiment belle, même en réfléchissant. Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle, je l'épiais sans honte jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche comme une bombe :

« - Que diriez-vous si je vous engageais ? »

* * *

J'attends donc vos impressions bon ou mauvaise.

Que pensez vous qui va se passer pour la suite.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre bisous et a bientôt.

Mélanie Pattinson


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les filles !

En route pour le chapitre deux.

Alors Edward va t-il accepter l'offre de Bella ou pas du tout ?

A vous de découvrir.

* * *

chapitre 2 : Accepter ou refuser ?

« - Que diriez-vous si je vous engageais ? »

À la fin de sa phrase, je restai inerte sans bouger ni même pouvoir penser, merde j'en restais sur le cul. Sa demande se répétait dans mon esprit sans cesse. Mais pourquoi moi ? J'avais dû mal entendre, elle n'avait pas pu me demander ça. Je lui demandai de me répéter ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et non, enfin de compte j'avais bien compris.

Jamais personne ne m'avait demandé ça si rapidement, elle devait sûrement être une des seules à ne pas savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là mais quand elle finira par le savoir, elle fera peut-être comme tous les autres : elle me chassera de chez elle. Et moi dans tout ça, je serais celui qui sera à nouveau blessé, qui sera de nouveau seul sans rien puisque personne n'offre une seconde chance à Edward Cullen, jamais. Alors puis-je prendre le risque de retomber dans le gouffre une fois encore ?

« - Est-ce que tout va bien... euh... Edward si je me souviens bien ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est rien, ça va très bien. Votre demande m'a juste un peu bouleversé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça pour être franc. »

« - Oh, je vous ai mis mal à l'aise ! Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas, quelle gourde je peux être parfois... ne me regardez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît. On pourrait croire qu'avec un nom comme le mien, je sois aussi froide et autoritaire que mon père mais non. Je vous assure d'être son total opposé ! D'ailleurs cela me portera sûrement préjudice un jour mais... Oh encore désolée, je blablate sur ma vie alors que nous parlions de vous ! Vous pouvez peut-être y réfléchir non ?

Est-ce que ma future patronne serait une cousine d'Alice ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, je prendrais mon manteau et je partais en courant, en priant pour ne plus jamais la recroiser ni elle ni Alice. Ce qui serait vraiment très difficile vu la chance que j'avais dans la vie, quoique sa beauté, son parfum et sa gentillesse me feraient vite oublier ce détail !

« - Je crois que oui, effectivement, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision tout de suite et je suis navré de vous faire attendre donc si vous choisissez quelqu'un d'autre, je comprendrais », dis-je honteux.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends tout à fait et je ne compte pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très talentueux et surtout ne me dites pas le contraire. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait, vous avez reproduit le château sans aucun défaut, votre dessin est le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu », me révéla-t-elle.

« - Je vous remercie infiniment mais il faut que j'y aille vraiment... », commençai-je.

« - Oh attendez, je ne vous ai pas donné mes coordonnées, je veux que vous m'appeliez dès que vous aurez pris une décision, s'il vous plaît. »

Je pris le papier qu'elle me tendait où toutes ses coordonnées étaient notées ainsi que son prénom : Isabella Swan. Je remis ma veste, pris mes affaires et partis en lui disant que j'allais la rappeler le plus vite possible. Je marchai jusqu'à ma "voiture", si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Maintenant que je regardais cette carcasse et que je regardais cette immense demeure, je me disais... que je n'étais rien du tout à côté de cette magnifique femme qu'était Isabella Swan. Elle pouvait paraître un peu folle quand elle se mettait à faire un monologue mais finalement elle avait l'air d'une personne bien. J'ouvris la portière côté passager et posai mon sac sur le siège. Je refermai la portière d'un coup sec et fis le tour pour atteindre le côté conducteur. Je démarrai, direction ma petite maison qui se trouvait dans le Queens. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de voir quelqu'un mais difficile de ne voir personne quand on sait que New York compte à peu prés 8 millions d'habitants. Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je me garai sur le trottoir, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix alors c'était comme ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me posai sur le canapé et allumai la télé qu'Emmett m'avait refilée. Je zappai sans vraiment vouloir regarder quoi que ce soit. Je voulais tout simplement réfléchir mais je n'y arrivais décidément pas du tout. Finalement, je décidai d'aller chercher une bière dans le frigo et tout en buvant, je fis les cent pas dans mon salon. Ça commençait bien. Alors si j'acceptais, je faisais quoi ? Ben, je travaillerais, ça me ferait un revenu en plus, c'était déjà ça. Puis ça me permettrait de vivre autrement que sur le dos de mes parents, même en ayant une maison. Et si je refusais ? Tout simplement, elle ne connaîtrait jamais mon passé et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non ? Non. Je constatai que j'avais déjà fini ma bière, il m'en fallait une autre. Je m'emparai aussi de mon cahier et de mes outils de travail et allai m'installer sur l'escalier de secours et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. C'était le syndrome de la page blanche. Je savais que ce n'était pas mon jour aujourd'hui, la chance me fuyait. Puis une idée me vint, je me mis à dessiner des formes sur le côté qui finalement prirent la forme d'une fleur, puis je dessinai son visage à ELLE, celui qui me hantait depuis que je l'avais aperçu. Son magnifique sourire, ses cheveux soyeux avec quelques mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens. Puis je finis par ses yeux, de magnifiques yeux chocolat, des pupilles envoûtantes comme je n'en avais jamais eu la chance jusqu'à maintenant d'en croiser.

Mais je n'avais toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire au final. Accepter ou refuser ?

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne sache ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire, oui ou non ? Bon, autant bien finir la journée, avec une pizza, une bonne bière et un bon film. Après tout, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir alors, je prévoyais autre chose. Mais malgré tous les efforts que je fis pour me concentrer, je n'arrivais même pas à regarder mon film, mes pensées allaient toujours vers cette femme : Isabella Swan. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je te rencontre maintenant ?

Après tout, peut-être que le destin avait décidé de m'accorder une seconde chance ou d'enfin frapper à ma porte ? Comme disait ma mère, un jour je serai heureux. Oui mais non, Edward Cullen était destiné à être malheureux et je voulais que ça change mais il fallait que je réfléchisse et ne pas me précipiter ni me faire de faux espoirs. De toute façon, ça servait à rien de me donner un mal de crâne maintenant, elle avait dit que j'avais le temps pour réfléchir, j'allais tout simplement prendre mon temps.

J'éteignis la télé et jetai le reste de mon repas à la poubelle. Je montai à l'étage, une bonne douche me ferait du bien, ça me détendrait sûrement. Je pris un jogging qui me faisait office de pyjama ainsi qu'un boxer propre et filai dans la salle de bain. Je posai mes habits à côté du lavabo et me déshabillai. J'entrai dans la douche et actionnai le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude coula le long de mon corps, ce qui me détendit. Je voulais au moins une nuit entière à ne plus penser à elle, elle et son sourire, elle et sa beauté, elle tout simplement. Je voulais pouvoir l'effacer de ma mémoire. Je voulais tout simplement oublier la conversation que nous avions eue quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi elle ? Et pas une autre. Jamais je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux, elle allait très vite découvrir qui j'étais réellement : Un menteur, un arnaqueur et tout ce qui suit. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans une glace, alors elle, elle ne me regarderait jamais et pourtant, elle avait fait un pas vers moi, elle m'avait demandé de refaire tout son jardin mais est-ce que je pouvais réussir, ça j'en doutais. Refaire le jardin d'un château, si je me plantais, c'était fini pour moi et elle me virerait sur le champ et pourtant, j'avais des centaines d'idées.

Je me réveillai entouré de centaines de papiers roulés en boule autour de moi. J'avais passé la nuit à dessiner ce que je pourrais faire pour améliorer ce jardin que possédait Isabella. Et résultat, j'aurais dû dormir avant, maintenant j'avais des courbatures partout, mon dos me faisait mal. Et j'avais les cheveux en pétard à force d'y avoir passé ma main dedans. Je me levai du lit et, n'ayant pas vu que j'étais au bord, tombai par terre. Super, j'adorais ces réveils là. Je me relevai et attrapai les papiers roulés en boule et les jetai dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

Je descendis direction la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner, je finis par mon café et tout de suite me mis à repenser à la belle créature qu'était Isabella, non je n'étais pas amoureux, je la trouvais magnifique, elle avait un corps de rêve dont tous les hommes voudraient pour leurs femmes. Enfin, je ne l'avais pas vue nue mais habillée c'était déjà... Bon d'accord Edward, arrête de fantasmer, puis ça sera peut-être bientôt ta patronne si tu te décides à prendre une décision.

Il allait falloir se décider, parce qu'Isabella n'allait pas attendre une éternité, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Au pire, si je voulais être tranquille autant tout lui dire non ? Ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Oui mais là, elle ne me ferait pas du tout confiance donc on revenait au point de départ. Et puis merde, ça servait à rien que je me creuse la tête pour rien car enfermé ici, je n'arriverais à rien du tout. Je pris mes clés de voiture et... mais où est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir aller ? Pourquoi pas Central Park, c'était le seul endroit qui me permettait de faire le vide en moi et je pourrais aller me défouler en courant. Je filai dans ma chambre me changer, j'enfilai un bas de jogging noir, un marcel blanc et une veste légère et enfin direction Central!Park. Ça allait me libérer l'esprit comme on dit.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, je me garai sur le bas-côté et allai me dégourdir les jambes. Je fis le tour encore et encore sans m'arrêter, croisant certaines personnes que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir mais j'encaissai et continuai à courir. Plus les heures passaient et moins je savais ce que j'allais faire. Comment j'allais faire si je ne pouvais pas me décider par peur qu'elle découvre toute l'histoire mais pourtant j'avais des tonnes d'idées pour elle, pour son jardin. Les minutes passèrent et j'avais cette horrible impression d'être fixé et suivi, je m'arrêtai de courir et me retournai mais tout ce que je vis était de simples new-yorkais se promenant ou des arbres mais rien d'autre. Bizarre ? Pourtant j'étais sûr d'être suivi ou encore d'être fixé, après tout, j'avais mal dormi cette nuit alors ça devait être le manque de sommeil. Je ne m'en inquiétai plus et repartis de plus belle mais j'avais toujours cette désagréable sensation mais ce n'était pas possible pourtant il n'y avait personne, je n'étais quand même pas devenu paranoïaque ? J'accélérai mon allure, je quittai Central Park et courus dans les rues de New York, au moment où une petite ruelle pointa le bout de son nez je m'y engouffrai, me cachai et attendis que quelqu'un arrive. Mais rien, j'attendis deux minutes, une jeune femme s'arrêta, essoufflée et regarda partout.

« - Punaise mais où il est passé ? J'en peux plus, il va trop vite pour moi », se parla-t-elle à elle même.

Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai mais pourquoi me suivait-elle maintenant ? Mon dieu pourquoi n'arrêtiez-vous pas juste une journée au lieu de me mettre dans des situations complètement loufoques. Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie parce que j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout.

* * *

Et voilàààà !

Vos impressions ?

Que pensez vous qui va se passer par la suite ?

Mélanie Pattinson


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Et voici le chapitre 3 tant qu'attendus, pas très long malheureusement mais le prochain je vais essayer de me rapprocher oui car les chapitres long c'est pas mon truc et j'en suis désolée.

A vous de lire.

Surtout un grand merci à ma bétà : **LylyRose**

Et un énorme merci a vous 3

* * *

_« - Punaise mais où il est passé ? J'en peux plus, il va trop vite pour moi », se parla-t-elle à elle même_

_Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai mais pourquoi me suivait-elle maintenant ? Mon dieu pourquoi vous n'arrêtiez pas juste une journée au lieu de me mettre dans des situations complètement loufoques. Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout._

**POV Edward**

J'attendis tranquillement dans mon coin, caché, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi les femmes sont... Finalement je ne vais rien dire, puis elle sera bientôt ma nouvelle patronne alors !pourquoi elle le suit ? Bella était une femme gentille apparemment, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment alors je ne pouvais pas savoir comment elle était réellement. Et si ça se trouve, c'était une peau de vache, une femme cynique, méchante, qui se cachait derrière ce magnifique visage.

Je décidai de retourner au parc courir, j'avais peut-être une chance de ne pas retomber sur elle ! Mais bon, ça serait une toute petite chance. Je continuai ma course tranquillement et brusquement, je sentis une personne à mes côtés, je tournai alors la tête et aperçus Bella.

« - Salut Edward, je me disais bien que je t'avais vu ! Ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« - Bonjour Bella, euh... ça va et toi ? »

« - ça va bien merci, ça ne te gêne pas si on court ensemble tous les deux ? »

« - Non au contraire, tu peux rester. »

« - Super merci beaucoup. »

On courut quelques instants ensemble puis nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un banc, complètement essoufflés.

« - Tu sais que tu cours vite ? J'en peux plus, tu viens de me tuer », m'avoua-t-elle.

« - Je suis désolé, fallait me dire que tu ne tenais pas le rythme », lui répondis-je fier de moi.

« - Ah non mais je vais très bien puis ce n'est pas que je ne tiens pas le rythme, c'est que t'as de grandes jambes donc ben tout de suite, ça aide. »

« - Oui bien sûr, dis plutôt que je cours trop vite pour toi ! »

« - Non mais alors là, même pas en rêve ! »

Nous nous regardâmes et rigolâmes, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé, surtout avec une femme.

« - J'ai trop chaud ! Je crois que je vais filer prendre une douche », me dit-elle.

« - Pareil, j'en peux plus, je suis tout collant. »

« - Tu peux passer cet après-midi chez moi ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« - Oui pas de problème, je passe vers quelle heure ? », lui demandai-je.

« - Vers quatorze heures, ça te va ? »

« - C'est bon pour moi, dans ce cas à tout à l'heure. »

Je partis en direction de ma camionnette pour me rendre à mon appartement. Lorsque je fus arrivé, je sautai dans la douche, l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps me fit du bien, ça me relaxait. Je pouvais, une fois par jour, penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes mais lorsque je fermais les yeux, je n'avais qu'un visage qui apparaissait derrière mes paupières, celui de Bella. Comment une femme aussi petite pouvait-elle me faire perdre la tête ? Je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille. Des gouttelettes d'eau coulaient le long de mon corps. J'allai dans ma chambre mettre un jeans et un marcel noir et je mis également une chemise blanche. J'essayai de dompter mes cheveux en bataille mais c'était peine perdue. Je pris mon carnet de croquis pour pouvoir commencer à travailler et mon ordinateur portable, offert à mon anniversaire par mes parents, bien évidement, je n'avais pas les moyens de m'en offrir un. J'attrapai au vol ma sacoche, posée sur mon sofa et j'enfilai ma vieille paire de Nike pour partir chez Bella. Je n'avais rien mangé, pas le temps, et puis je n'avais pas faim.

J'arrivai chez elle en quelques minutes seulement, avais-je abusé en appuyant sur l'accélérateur ? Ça se pourrait bien. Je sortis pour ouvrir l'immense portail qui devait faire quatre fois ma taille et rentrai ma voiture dans la cours du château. Je garai ma camionnette pas très loin de la fontaine en forme de dauphin. Bella devait aimer cet animal marin, j'en croisais partout, surtout sur ces vêtements.

« - Bella ? » l'appelai-je dès que je pénétrai dans le hall.

Je n'étais jamais vraiment entré chez elle mais c'était très grand et très impersonnel. Aucune photo, aucune couleur qui semblait lui ressembler, à part du rouge bordeaux, du noir, du gris foncé et du blanc. Le carrelage au sol était noir brillant, ce qui assombrissait la pièce à cause de sa couleur gris foncé sur tous les murs de la grande pièce. Les portes étaient toutes d'une couleur blanche avec des bandes noires en croix, les fenêtres étaient cachées par un rideau couleur bordeaux, il n'y avait pas un rayon de soleil qui passait dans la pièce.

« - Edward ? Tu es avec moi ?! »

« - Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue. »

« - Ni entendue parler à ce que je vois », rit-elle.

« - Oui, j'admirais la pièce, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi sombre ? »

« - C'était la nouvelle décoration de mon père quand ma mère l'a quitté. Ça reflète assez l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était et puis je ne compte pas rester ici, c'est vraiment trop grand pour moi toute seule. »

« - Alors pourquoi refaire le jardin ? » lui demandai-je.

« - C'est pour un potentiel acheteur. »

« - Mais pourquoi il le fait pas faire lui-même ? » la questionnai-je.

« - C'est sa condition pour acheter... »

Je trouvai son histoire assez bizarre mais je ne lui dis rien et la suivis jusqu'à ce qui allait être mon bureau jusqu'à la fin des travaux. Elle avait fait installer un bureau au fond de son salon et me dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, il ne fallait pas que j'hésite à lui demander.

« - Alors mettons-nous au travail, tu veux quoi exactement dans ce jardin ? » quand lui a-t-il dit qu'il allait bosser pour elle ?

« - Je ne sais pas mais surprends-moi, je veux quelque chose de spectaculaire. »

« - De spectaculaire hein... Tu me laisses trois heures, le temps que je couche tout ça sur papier et je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini d'accord ? »

« - Aucun problème, je vais m'occuper en attendant.

Elle partit s'installer dans un fauteuil près de la bibliothèque et prit un bouquin. Quant à moi, je pris mon carnet et un crayon à papier et me mis à dessiner tout ce qui me passait par la tête. À environ deux mètres et demi après les escaliers qui donnaient sur le jardin, je dessinai un demi-cercle avec des formes à l'intérieur, identiques mais avec différentes fleurs. Pour un, ça serait des fleurs rouges, l'autre roses et ainsi de suite avec au bout, un buisson rond vert. Plus loin, je fis une spirale en pelouse verte, avec en son centre, des fleurs roses et violettes ainsi que de petits buissons à chaque extrémité. Juste après la spirale, je fis un triangle de pelouse, avec deux sapins aux extrémités, au centre, je dessinai une forme carrée, remplie de jolies fleurs roses. Je fis la même chose symétriquement mais en changeant les couleurs des fleurs, le rouge fut remplacé par du jaune, le rose par du blanc et le violet par du orange. Et éloigné du château, je réalisai un côté romantique où un couple pourrait passer des moments ensemble. Je dessinai donc des buissons de forme rectangulaire qui entouraient le labyrinthe qu'avait déjà Bella, avec en son centre, une arche décorée de roses rouges. À la droite du buisson, j'installai un banc blanc et noir, pour pouvoir s'installer pour discuter ou admirer la nuit étoilée. Et à la demande de Bella, je dus mettre une piscine, à la droite du château, une piscine simple rectangulaire avec tout au bout, une forme circulaire qui serait le jacuzzi. J'avais réalisé une terrasse où seraient installés des transats pour pouvoir se sécher après une bonne baignade.

« - Bella ? J'ai fini, tu veux voir ? » lui demandai-je.

« - Oh que oui, je veux voir ça ! » dit-elle folle de joie.

Elle posait son livre dans la bibliothèque et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« - Alors, montre-moi, je suis impatiente de voir ton travail. »

Je sortis mon dessin pour lui montrer, elle en resta bouche bée.

« - C'est vraiment beau Edward, je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je vois, j'ai encore plus hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. »

« - Et moi donc ! Tu veux commencer quand ? » Lui demandai-je.

« - Demain matin, sept heures, ça te va ? J'appelle mes employés et tout est bon. »

« - D'accord, c'est bon pour moi, je sens que ça va être super Bella. »

Elle me regardait, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, elle était heureuse et ça se voyait.

* * *

Et voila enfin le chapitre 3, le prochain par contre je vais essayer de le finir avant la semaine prochaine car normalement je déménage le 15 février et je ne pourrais écrire qu'avec mon iphone et publier avec mon iphone également.

Bisous

Melanie Pattinson


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, **

**voici la suite les amies :) J'ai normalement répondu a tout le monde sauf erreur dites le moi. **

**Le chapitre est assez court, c'est pour ça que le 5eme est en finalisation avant de partir chez ma bêta. Merci a vous d'être toujours là. Maintenant réponse au anonyme. **

**So06 : Merci a toi pour ta review, et oui Edward en camionnette ça change ^^ Voici la suite Bonne lecture. **

**Je me taie :) Bonne lecture à toutes**

* * *

Chapitre 4.

_Je sortis mon dessin pour lui montrer, elle en resta bouche bée._

_« - C'est vraiment beau Edward, je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je vois, j'ai encore plus hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. »_

_« - Et moi donc ! Tu veux commencer quand ? » Lui demandai-je._

_« - Demain matin sept heures, ça te va ? J'appelle mes employés et tout est bon. »_

_« - D'accord, c'est bon pour moi, je sens que ça va être super Bella. »_

_Elle me regardait, les yeux pétillant de bonheur, elle était heureuse et ça se voyait._

**POV Edward**.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella et moi avions commencé les travaux du jardin. Les employés que Bella avait engagés avaient attaqué la piscine en premier. Bella avait voulu m'aider, on était donc, en ce moment même, en train de planter les fleurs et d'installer les décorations. Nous étions en plein été, j'avais une casquette bleue et j'étais désormais torse nu, après que Bella ait tenté d'arroser les fleurs et qu'elle s'était trompée dans la direction du tuyau. J'avais donc attrapé le tuyau et l'avais arrosée également, elle avait hurlé et courut pour rentrer chez elle en rigolant. Bella était revenue ensuite vêtue d'un haut de bikini.

« - Au moins, tu peux m'arroser je ne serais pas trempée, » me dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

« - Oh dis donc, un peu de respect jeune fille et dépêche-toi de planter les fleurs. »

« - Hey ! C'est moi la patronne je te signale, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, » dit-elle en boudant.

« - Peut-être mais t'y connais rien donc c'est moi qui gère. »

Je l'aidai à planter les diverses fleurs surtout lorsqu'elle avait du mal, comme maintenant. Je me mis derrière elle et fis passer mes bras autour d'elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et l'aidai délicatement sans la brusquer ni aller trop vite. Elle me sourit, elle sentait vraiment bon, la cerise. Je me décalai sur la droite pour pouvoir lui passer les violettes.

« - Tu es vraiment doué en tant que jardinier tu le sais ? » me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, très proche de moi.

« - Euh… Je… Merci Bella. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu sentais très bon ? »

« - Non, pas avant maintenant… »

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, elle allait quand même pas m'embrasser ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le fasse. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, je l'attrapai par la taille, la portai comme une mariée, courus jusqu'à la fontaine en dauphin et sautai à l'intérieur pour nous tremper des pieds à la tête. Heureusement que les employés étaient partis car elle hurlait comme si on allait la tuer.

« - Chut ! Tu vas faire débarquer la police si tu continues, » ris-je.

« - Bah je te ferais enfermer, tu m'as mouillée ! »

Elle me sauta dessus et je tombai à la renverse dans l'eau mais je l'embarquai avec moi en la coulant tant que je le pus.

« - Enfoiré, je te déteste ! Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être à poil. Tu vas finir par me voir en culotte vu mon short blanc. »

« - Viens, on va se sécher. On va finir par tomber malade si on continue comme ça. »

Je sortis de la fontaine et l'aidai à sortir à son tour, en la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Elle me donna un peignoir qui avait appartenu à son père. Je m'étais déshabillé pour rester en simple boxer car mes vêtements étaient complètement trempés.

« - La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de mettre un maillot de bain car si on commence comme ça dans deux mois on sera toujours dans la fontaine, » ris-je.

« - Edward ? Ça te dirait de rester manger ici ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« - Je voudrais quand même pas déranger… »

« - Si je te le propose, c'est que tu ne me déranges absolument pas Edward, » sourit-elle.

« - Dans ce cas je reste, puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, » lui répondis-je.

Elle me sourit heureuse et alla se changer. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'installai sur le canapé devant la télévision en attendant qu'elle redescende. Elle fut là une dizaine de minutes après avoir disparu par le grand escalier marron foncé. Bella avait attaché ses cheveux chocolats en une queue de cheval, elle était habillée d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc Hello Kitty avec deux cœur, un vert et un bleu. Dans sa main, elle avait un grand short noir et blanc.

« - J'ai trouvé un vieux short de mon père en attendant que tes vêtements sèchent, tu peux le passer. »

« - Oh merci… Tu es très belle comme ça, » lui révélai-je.

« - Va enfiler ça au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, Monsieur beau-parleur ! »

Je lui tirai la langue comme si j'avais à peine trois ans et allai mettre le short dans la salle de bain. Il m'allait vraiment bien et si jamais j'avais froid, elle m'avait sorti un haut noir. Cette fille était vraiment la meilleure femme au monde. Mais elle restait ma patronne et rien de plus, même si je la trouvais sexy, belle et attirante, rien ne se passerait. Je sortis de la salle de bain en direction du salon.

« - J'ai commandé une Pizza quatre fromages, tu aimes ? Sinon je rappelle ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui bien sûr ça me va, ne t'en fais pas, je mange absolument de tout ! »

« - T'es pas un homme difficile c'est bien, tu es simple, » sourit-elle.

Si seulement elle savait ! Je n'étais absolument pas simple du tout.

On mangea tranquillement notre pizza avec une cannette de Coca-Cola tout en rigolant. On discutait des bêtises qu'on avait faites étant jeunes. Je lui racontai la fois où j'avais envoyé ma cousine dans un champ d'oies pour récupérer des œufs. Elle était revenue en pleurant car les oies lui avaient pincé les fesses. Bella explosa de rire en disant que j'étais un vilain garçon d'avoir fait ça.

« - Et toi, raconte-moi quelque chose, » lui souris-je.

« - Humm laisse-moi réfléchir… Une fois avec mon petit cousin et ma cousine, on est allé faire du vélo. On avait promis à nos parents de ne pas rouler dans les flaques d'eau, première chose qu'on a fait bien sûr. Ma tante avait un salon de coiffure dans son garage et lorsqu'on est rentrés pour changer mon p'tit cousin, il n'avait plus de pantalon propre et le seul moyen c'était d'aller dans le garage pour atteindre la machine à laver et prendre un pantalon sale. Elle me l'a fait passer par la fenêtre et j'ai pu changer mon p'tit cousin. »

« - En fait, t'es une garce, » ris-je.

« - Quoi ?! Mais noooon ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

« - Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit, » ris-je.

On continua de discuter jusque tard dans la nuit et je ne me sentis pas du tout partir dans les profondeurs du sommeil, jusqu'au lendemain matin. J'avais dormi avec Bella dans mes bras… J'essayai de me lever sans la réveiller, ce qui échoua vu qu'elle remua dans tous les sens et finit par se réveiller. Super, moi qui voulait partir ni vu, ni connu.

* * *

**C'est court mais j'avais prévenus le prochain dans quelques jours :) **

**Bisous les filles et laisser vos impressions**

**Mélanie**


End file.
